Kaleb Westphall
'''Kaleb' was a witch of the French Quarter who was under the possession of the former Original Vampire Kol Mikaelson. Throughout The Originals Series :See Kol Mikaelson Personality Due to Kol having him as his host, Kaleb's true self did not become known to the viewers. Physical Appearance Kaleb was a young man with curly brown hair, blue eyes, and an athletic build. His age was not mentioned in the series, but he appears to be in his late teens or in his early twenties. Powers and Abilities Kaleb (who was under the possession of the former Original Vampire Kol) had been shown to be a powerful witch. As a child of the Original Witch, he had a lot of power because magic is strongest when passed down through an old ancestral bloodline. Kaleb possesses a great deal of hereditary power; this is shown by Vincent and also by the Bennett Bloodline, all of whom are descendants from the most powerful witch Qetsiyah. Kaleb had been shown to know how to use and control his magic, although it was possible that this is influenced by Kol's amassed knowledge of magic. He is first shown to use his powers to prank people in Alive and Kicking, telekinetically making a table of apples fall and using aerokinetic powers to blow a woman's dress up. Relationships Kaleb and Davina Kol, while possessing Kaleb, had begun to romance Davina Claire. Their relationship however is strictly between the spirit of Kol and Davina as because Kaleb's consciousness was being oppressed. Appearances Season Two *''Rebirth'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Live and Let Die '' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Red Door'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''The Map of Moments'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) * Sanctuary (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''The Devil is Damned'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson/Death) Name '''Kaleb '''is a name from a Hebrew origin and it means "wholehearted". Alternate spellings are Caleb and Kalib. Trivia *Interestingly enough, Daniel Sharman played a werewolf on the MTV television show, Teen Wolf and is now playing a witch on The Originals. This is the opposite of Phoebe Tonkin, who played a witch on The Secret Circle before joining the Vampire Diaries (and later The Originals) as a werewolf. * Kaleb was actually possessed by the deceased Original brother Kol Mikaelson. * It is being assumed that Kaleb's family must be dead (or he is estranged from them) considering Esther handpicked him to be Kol's host. In ''The Brothers That Care Forgot, ''it is mentioned that an appropriate human host is someone who is alone and who isn't close to anyone who might notice a personality change. * According to Michael Narducci, in order to keep her son in line, Esther specifically chose Kaleb as a host body as he is a weaker witch than others. * Kaleb while being possessed by Kol is often referred to as "Koleb", a combination of their two names by the fans. Quotes Gallery References See also Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Male Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased